gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Spanish Reformation
The Spanish Reformation The country of Spain has been in complete choas, fighting, arguing, and wars for the past several months. These events have torn down the accountability, respect for, and liking, of Spain. In an effort to end all this bicaring, Spain, will now be going through a time of Reformation, to reshape the guild(s), the royalty, relationships with other countries, and the military. Politicaly Spain has not been very good with politics, and in more recently, insulting Kings, Rulers, lying, and many more things. In an effort to fix our relations with our allies, and with neighboring countries we will be attempting the following: (Things marked with a " ^ " have been all ready achieved #Firstly, we would like to apologize to all of those leaders we have insulted, and especially to John Breasly and the country of England. #^Second, we would like to get rid off all the set backs, and people that give us a bad reputation, like Captain Leon, and Eric Ironvane. #^We ARE ending ALL wars, and terminating all hostilities towards England, and their allies. Guilds﻿ In the past, we have tried to keep all royalty, and leaders in one guild, like in The Delta Empire, or The Paradox. "United we stand, Divided we fall." We have come to the conclusion that it would be wiser, and easier to run if we put all our members, military, politicians, and everything into one grand guild. We would like to achieve the following goals to do so: (Things marked with a " ^ " have been all ready achieved) #Get all followers of Spain in one guild (The Paradox) #^Get all politicians of Spain in one guild (The Paradox) #Get all the military of Spain in one guild (The Paradox) #Respect for superiors #Guild Members following orders #A chain of command. Military Spain hasn't had a very strong military, since they are divided, and since the guild is often in chaos, and a mad house to get power. Once goals 4,5, and 6 are achieved for Guilds, we will be able to create an organized military Goals for the Military: (Things marked with a " ^ " have been all ready achieved) #^Get a General of the Military (Capt. Skull X) #Organize the Navy and Army #Train soldiers Navy: Goals for the Navy: (Things marked with a " ^ " have been all ready achieved) #Get an Admiral of the Navy #Recruit Captains for the Navy (To command a ship) #Recruit Cannoneers for the Navy, each assigned to a ship. #Recruit repairers for the Navy, each assigned to a ship #Create Navy uniforms #Teach soldiers to follow orders Army: Goals for the Navy: (Things marked with a " ^ " have been all ready achieved) #Get a Commander of the Army #Recruit Sergeants to command separate squads #Recruit Privates to battle in separate designated squads #Recruit Medics to heal soldiers in designated squads #Create Army uniforms #Teach soldiers to follow orders Conclusion Hopefully through these goals we can restore Spain to former glory, and have peace in the Caribbean, so there is no more wars and fighting over countries. Signed: Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 22:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) King Philip V of Spain (Sir Carlos Clemente) Category:Fan Documents Category:Peace/war declarments Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO